


that would give away too much

by itsahockeynight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alcohol consumption, jay beagle's wine cellar as a plot device, love u bro!, you can't make this shit up I swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahockeynight/pseuds/itsahockeynight
Summary: Sometimes you just have to sit on yourboyfriend'sbro's lap and tell the whole world you love him, you know?
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 171





	that would give away too much

**Author's Note:**

> ovi: posts [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4HD2SwF44Z/)  
me, and the rest of caps fandom: muffled screaming
> 
> it's ovi's fault, is what I'm saying. anyway. title from _message to my girl_ by split enz. thanks to [onlypartly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkneeld/pseuds/onlypartly) for the last-minute proofreading!

It’s, it’s been a nice night. It’s good hanging out with the guys he’s known longest, just them and Beags. For old time’s sake.

Sasha has maybe had too much wine. Exactly the right amount of wine. Nicke, too. He’s all pink and giggly now. It’s perfect. Perfect night. Perfect Nicke.

“Dude,” John drawls, sitting back in his seat. “What’s so funny?”

“Nick’s _druuuunk_.”

Sasha laughs too. It’s that kind of night. “I should make him stop?” General noises of disbelief. Oh ye of little faith. “Okay, watch this.”

He gets up, steps carefully over Nicke’s legs, and sits in his lap. It works, for a second or two: Nicke squawks and grabs at him like he really thinks Sasha’s gonna fall.

Then he starts laughing again.

“You’re terrible,” Sasha admonishes, or tries to. There’s not much point, when everyone else is laughing too, and he’s too happy to scold convincingly. He puts his arms around Nicke and leans into him.

“Smile, lovebirds!”

They both turn their heads at the same time, which starts the laughter again just in time for John to take a picture with his phone.

_Lovebirds_. They’ve been getting that a bit lately, now that they’ve started telling more people they’re – dating. Together. Sasha’s not sure when it stops being “dating.” They’ve been together nearly five years, now.

He likes it. If their friends think him and Nicke are still romantic, sometimes too romantic (bullshit), they must be doing something right.

Nicke grunts and shifts in his seat. “Heavy.”

“I can get –”

“_No_.”

Always stubborn. Sasha chuckles and leans his forehead against Nicke’s temple. The conversation’s moved on without them. Nicke’s still clutching Sasha by the shoulder, but as he relaxes again he starts to circle his thumb through the short hair at the base of Sasha’s skull.

It’s nice. Everything about Nicke is nice.

Sasha hasn’t been keeping track, but it must be getting late. He’s tired, and the others are starting to quiet down. They have a plane to catch first thing in the morning.

He’s just thinking that it would be nice if they could get back to the hotel without getting out of this chair when Braden pushes his own chair back, noisily.

“All right, let’s get these lovebirds out of here.”

Sasha slides reluctantly out of Nicke’s lap, then helps him stand up. Nicke doesn’t let go of his hand. “Lovebirds?” He must have missed it before.

“You _seduced_ me,” Sasha says playfully, and beams when that makes Nicke laugh again. He is really pretty. Someone should tell him.

They get a taxi back to the hotel, them and Carly squished into the back seats since Braden shotgunned the front.

When John sends the photo of him and Nicke to the team chat Sasha shows it to Nicke wordlessly. They both look so _joyful_, Nicke smiling hard enough that his eyes are almost swallowed up by it as Sasha presses their cheeks together. It’s intimate and sweet and... Sasha swallows. It’s a good photo.

“Huh.” Nicke hooks his chin on Sasha’s shoulder. “You should instagram that.”

“Who are you and what have you done to Nicklas Backstrom!?”

Sasha ignores the heckling and looks Nicke in the eye, serious for a moment. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nicke puts his head on Sasha’s shoulder. “Put ‘bro’ or ‘buddy’ or something in the caption, it’s fine.”

A few years ago Nicke would have been horrified by the idea. A few years ago Sasha wouldn’t have dared being so open. And yet here they are, drunk and holding hands in a cab with their friends, posting on Instagram about how much they love each other.

It’s still a secret, sort of, but Sasha’s never been happier.

***

They dawdle their way out of the hotel elevator, so it’s just him and Nicke by the time they reach Nicke’s room. It’s late, and Sasha’s tired, but he’s also... well. He doesn’t want to go to bed yet.

“Hey.” Nicke’s looking at him with, God, Sasha loves that expression. Nicke loves him so much, it’s the best thing in the world.

Sasha leans in, trusts Nicke not to let him fall. “You think we good lovebirds?”

“Maybe.” Nicke holds up his room key and smiles. “Can find out.” He always has the best ideas.

They stumble into the room and Sasha kicks the door closed as he follows Nicke in. Nicke flops down on the bed and drags him down by the hem of his hoodie. Not that Sasha’s resisting much.

“Mm.” Sasha drops down onto his elbows to kiss Nicke. “You like Beags’ room? I can put a real wine cellar in the base–”

Nicke groans and puts his hand over Sasha’s mouth. Naturally Sasha licks his palm, making Nicke yelp. He snatches his hand away, so Sasha kisses him again.

“It’s your house, why you keep asking me?” Nicke’s going to start giggling again in a second.

“You the one who likes wine.” He nips the tip of Nicke’s nose when he rolls his eyes. One day they’re going to live together, of course Nicke should get a say.

“I tell you what I like,” Nicke says as he grabs a handful of Sasha’s hair. They’re done talking for a while.

When Sasha pulls back eventually, it’s because he just has to look at Nicke again. “Hi.” He’s so wonderful. Sasha’s so lucky to have him.

There’s a moment of silence, just Nicke sliding both thumbs across Sasha’s cheekbones. Then, “hey, beautiful.”

“Try to flatter me, huh?” It’s working.

“Yeah.” He kisses Sasha again, just a peck on the lips this time. It still makes Sasha want to fall at his feet and never move. “Always beautiful. Alex.”

Sasha kisses him back, on the tip of his nose, on each rosy cheek. “Mm.” He can’t seem to stop. Addicted. “Pretty Nicke.” It’s imperative that Nicke knows this. “Prettiest.”

God. Kissing Nicke is so good. He should do it more. Once every single minute, maybe. Sasha nips at Nicke’s lips until Nicke gives him tongue again, then closes his eyes and lets bliss flood through him. It’s perfect. He could do this forever.

They make out for a long, long time. Sasha tangles his fingers in Nicke’s hair, like if he holds tight enough he’ll never have to let go.

“Mm.” Nicke’s legs have fallen apart, just enough that Sasha’s thigh is resting on Nicke’s boner. “Tha’s good.”

Sasha nuzzles at his cheek. It does feel good. “Mm. Baby.” He’s got Nicke’s thigh rubbing against his own cock, too.

“You wanna...”

“Nah. This...” He mouths at Nicke’s jaw, making him shiver. “Just right.” He’s enjoying it all, Nicke solid beneath him, hand still rubbing the nape of Sasha’s neck. Kissing. That’s all he needs.

Nicke mumbles something indistinct and kisses Sasha again. Again. Again. His lips are so soft. He’s so good at this.

They only stop kissing when Sasha yawns, which makes Nicke yawn, which makes both of them laugh. Suddenly he’s _tired_, and Nicke too, judging by how he sighs and cuddles up to Sasha’s side. Sasha has to elbow him to get them under the covers. He thinks Nicke’s actually fallen asleep when Nicke pokes him in the ribs.

“When we get married,” he begins, before yawning so wide his jaw cracks, “when we... we should put that picture on the invitation.”

“Yeah.” Sasha likes the sound of that. “When, huh?”

He can feel Nicke shrug. “Mm. If you want.”

“You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> may this be an offering to the hockey gods/demons: please heal nicke's upper body, we miss him
> 
> [tumblr](https://itsahockeynight.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/tisahockeynight)


End file.
